winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Drake
The Rock Drake is one of the Creatures in the Aberration-DLC of [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Dossier **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Drops **1.6Base Stats and Growth ***1.6.1Wild Stats Level-up *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Taming **3.1Reaching the Nests **3.2Stealing an Egg **3.3Raising Your Drake *4Utility **4.1Roles **4.2Collectibles *5Spotlight *6Notes/Trivia **6.1Bugs *7Gallery *8References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Dossier[edit | edit source] This dossier section is intended to be an exact copy of what the survivor Helena, the author of the dossiers has written. There may be some discrepancies between this text and the in-game creatures. Behavior[edit | edit source] *Found mainly in the bio-luminescent and radioactive areas, Rock Drakes are aggressive and highly dangerous to anyone not in ownership of a strong mount. *Upon seeing a player (Using a tamed Rock Drake's camouflage ability will prevent this unless in possession of their egg or standing directly close to them.), they (and any nearby Drake) will instantly attack them and are able to pursue them even up walls and in the air. *On top of this, they are very often found in large spread out groups which makes them hard to escape. Appearance[edit | edit source] *The Rock Drake is a relatively large lizard-like creature covered in rough skin with in large round spiny scales. They look similar to their distant relative the Wyvern. *The Rock Drake's most distinguishable feature is its feathers. These aid in its glide ability, and are most likely used as a display to rivals or possible mates. In the presence of Reapers, these feathers will frill and their holographic tips will glow. *Atop their heads, Rock Drakes bear a small bat wing-like crown. This may aid their hearing in darker cavern areas where they cannot see as well. **Drakes bear a thick layer of colourful osteoderms running down their whole topside. This colourful arrangement may be related to mating and/or rivalry. *In their camouflaged state, all that can be made out of a Rock Drake is a shimmering effect with a faint blue line going around its edges. Color Scheme and Regions This section displays the Rock Drake's natural colors and regions. For demonstration, the regions below are colored red over an albino Rock Drake. The colored squares shown underneath each region's description are the colors that the Rock Drake will randomly spawn with to provide an overall range of its natural color scheme. Hover your cursor over a color to display its name and ID. Server admins can use this region information in the Console Command"cheat SetTargetDinoColor https://ark.gamepedia.com/Color_IDs". For example, "cheat SetTargetDinoColor 0 6" would color the Rock Drake's "body main" magenta. Region 3: Feathers Highlight Drops[edit | edit source] *Rock Drake *Corrupted Rock Drake *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide ;Guaranteed Special Loot *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rock_Drake_Feather_(Aberration).png Rock Drake Feather Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] *Rock Drake *Corrupted Rock Drake Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Wild Stats Level-up Type in values of a wild creature to see on which stats it's emphasized. Green values on a high-level creature are very good for breeding. If you have already tamed your creature you can try to recover the breeding-stats with an external tool.[1] Note that after the creature is tamed it gets bonuses on some stats depending on the taming effectiveness. This makes it hard to retrieve the levels on a tamed creature, so this tool is only for wild ones, but gives a first impression, how well the stats are distributed. Press c to toggle camouflage on/off. Combat[edit | edit source] General[edit | edit source] *Wild Rock Drakes are almost always found using their cloak ability and will reveal themselves upon being attacked. *If you are on a rock drake yourself, using the cloak ability will stop anything (excluding Nameless if you do not have a charge source) from attacking you, and you are able to get in very close proximity before anything would attack. *Similar to the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Griffin.png Griffin, Rock Drakes will deal damage to nearby creatures when they hit the ground in a fast enough stoop. If landed on the creature itself, the creature will be knocked back drastically, which can be fatal in cliffs. *If pursued by a Rock Drake when with a dino, a good method of escape would be the use of a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Glider_Suit_Skin_(Aberration).png Glider Suit https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration. Despite the fact they can still pursue through air, it is a lot less refined and offers your best chance of escape as a last resort. *Drakes are not capable of fully sustained flight, rather fast glides from surface to surface, which is ideal in the cave environments they inhabit. Strategy[edit | edit source] *Attacking one Rock Drake will aggro every other within a close proximity, which can be fatal if you are riding a low-level/weak mount. Powerful mounts, such as https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Karkinos.png Karkinos are suggested. They are susceptible to https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Chain_Bola.png Chain Bola, which you can use on an isolated Rock Drake and then kill it. *When a wild Rock Drake takes damage, its cloak will fall and make it easier to see. *Be wary fighting them near molten element, since it is easy to get knocked in, which will most likely be fatal for you, your tame and your light pet. Weaponry[edit | edit source] *It is possible to use all tools and weapons from the back of a Rock Drake. This, paired with its wall-climbing and cloaking ability, can make for a useful ambush set up. Note that when you activate a tool or weapon whilst riding a Rock Drake, you are no longer covered by the camouflage ability and may aggro nearby creatures. Dangers[edit | edit source] *The main danger associated with Rock Drakes is how hard they are to escape. They can climb after a player up a wall faster than climbing picks, and can even follow whilst you are gliding. *Their camouflage ability means that they can easily go unseen by you. - be wary of faint blue lines when you are in the red/radioactive zone. *If stealing a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rock_Drake_Egg_(Aberration).png Rock Drake Egg https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration from the nests, be warned that there are usually dozens of Drakes - meaning you can get swarmed very quickly. If you know your tame will not survive being attacked by 10 + drakes at once, the best method would to be grab an egg and run, or wait until you have a stronger tame (at least 10k health) and go back. *If you're on a drake and are stealing eggs, note that you will be pursued after grabbing an egg even if you use the cloak ability. Weakness[edit | edit source] *Even when camouflaged, Rock Drakes give off a blue shimmer which gives their position away. *Wild Rock Drakes cannot actually fly and they only dive bomb at the nearest landable target while climbing. This can make it easy to escape if you have a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Zip-Line_Motor_Attachment_Skin_(Aberration).png Zip-Line Motor Attachment https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration and a nearby zipline. Be careful when using it though, as Rock Drakes can destroy the zip line in one or a few bites. *Drakes have a reasonably slow attack speed, giving you time between bites to get away if you need to. *The dive bomb attack is fairly inaccurate when used by drakes, who tend to go in a straight line. Simply move forward slightly and they'll sail a good distance over your head Taming[edit | edit source] Similar to the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Wyvern.png Wyvern on Scorched Earth, adult Rock Drakes cannot be tamed. In order to obtain a tamed Rock Drake the player must steal and hatch a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rock_Drake_Egg_(Aberration).png Rock Drake Egg https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration, which can be commonly found in the Grave of the Lost; a region located in the deepest pits of the Aberrant Ark, at the very bottom of the chasm between the Luminous Marshes and the Overlook. Reaching the Nests[edit | edit source] Reaching this area on foot is of itself a dangerous undertaking; requiring hazmat gear (bring spare suits, it's a long trip) to combat the radiation all the way to the nests, charge light to keep the Nameless at bay, and a brief run through Reaper Queen territory. A strong, swift mount that is immune to radiation is a must for the long road down to collect your first egg; attempting the theft without tames is more than likely suicide. To reach the Grave of the Lost, start on the Southern end of the Crystalline Swamps, and enter The Spine region, but be careful not to stray too far East into Element Falls, where Reaper Queens spawn en masse. From there, follow the literal, giant metallic spine overhead once you locate it, and it will guide you down to where you need to go. Once in the Grave of the Lost, the nesting grounds are on the Southern side of the chasm, near two element waterfalls, which are passed on the way down, whereas on the North side is the terminal that allows entrance into Rockwell's arena. Stealing an Egg[edit | edit source] Once you have found the actual nests, there are yet more hurdles to cross than just the dangerous trip down. The nests themselves are located on the walls of a small chasm, that spreads throughout a miniature cave system along the Northern half of the Grave. Some areas of this chasm can be entered and exited on foot, but these are few compared to the areas that if a tame does in fact fall into the ravine, most creatures will not be able to crawl back out. Tamed Reaper Kings, Karkinos, and Rock Drakes are among the few, if only creatures that can escape these pits if they fall in, so be very mindful of where you step. If the tame you brought down with you cannot jump out of these chasms, they will have to be left behind up above while you climb down with climbing picks to snatch an egg. If you are going after your first egg and do not yet have a Rock Drake of your own, a tamed Reaper is by far the second best option for this task; able to get in and out of the chasms, jump to most if not all nesting alcoves along the wall, and is more than capable of taking down mass swarms of angered Drakes. Once an egg is stolen, the nearby Drakes will begin to swarm and attack, which can be deadly if you have not yet reached your mount. A good strategy is to target and kill any and all Drakes you find before snatching the egg; using a long ranged weapon to tag one and bait it into combat with your mount. This can be rinsed and repeated with as many Drakes you think you can handle at once, until most or all have been dealt with, but always assume there is one camouflaged somewhere that you missed, and be ready for a swift retreat to your mount once an egg is grabbed. The act of adding a Rock Drake Egg to your inventory, or the inventory of your mount, will aggravate every nearby Rock Drake to attack you, even if you are riding on one yourself. This mechanic can be used to "switch aggro" to another player if you draw too many Rock Drakes to fight, by having them move a Rock Drake Egg from their inventory to the inventory of their mount - the game treats this as if it was freshly stolen and the Drakes will attack the new target. Raising Your Drake[edit | edit source] Unlike most eggs, Rock Drake eggs require a very low temperature to incubate properly, beating https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Quetzal.png Quetzal in lowest temperature requirement to hatch. Hatching the egg requires a massive amount of air conditioners (at least 20, depending on the temperature of the surrounding) or a group of Dimetrodon with high damage stats to increase their insulation. Once hatched, the babies cannot be fed https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat like most other carnivores. Like Wyverns, they require a special food to raise them, and will not consume meat until they are fully grown. Unlike Wyverns however, the act of getting this food is far easier than having to tranquilize a wild female for milk. Growing young Drakes require https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Nameless_Venom_(Aberration).png Nameless Venom to stave off starvation; each feeding providing 400 food points, and they may even ask for it when imprinting. This venom is rarely obtained from killing (and harvesting from) https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Nameless.png Nameless, an easy task if you have a good, strong mount, and simply walk around the bio luminescent region (or specific location in Element Region, and surface cave entrance of Fertile Region) of the map without a charge light to draw them out. While baby Drakes lose food points more slowly compared to other young creatures much like baby Wyverns, it is still a good idea to build up a small stockpile of venom before hatching the egg. The venom spoils quickly in a player's inventory, but can last for several hours in a tame's, and even longer in a Preserving Bin. For a possible means of finding out what your baby Drake will be like before it hatches, like Wyverns, the colors and stats of the baby that hatches out of the egg is dependent on the parent that laid the egg in the nest. For example, if the parent that was guarding the egg has a green body Region one and sky blue body Region 5, the baby will hatch with the the same colors. The stats the baby is born with are determined the very same way. Finding out which egg belongs to which Drake though can be rather difficult, as there may be many Drakes with the same level around the eggs that they guard. An important thing to note; if you chose to hatch your Drake in an inside, protected area, adult Rock Drakes do not fit through Dino Gates or the Giant Trapdoor. If you haven't built a Behemoth Gate then make sure to get the adolescent drake outdoors before it fully matures. Utility[edit | edit source] Many players will find that once they have a high-level rock drake tamed, it becomes their main tame. Simply because of how easily it can get around and explore on aberration. Rock Drakes cannot have their speed stat leveled, like flying dinos. However, unlike flying dinos, Rock Drakes can swim (and are faster in water than running on land), do not dismount the rider upon entering water, and can attack while swimming. Not only that, but the Drake can launch itself back out of the water and directly into a glide, allowing it to rapidly move around a body of water, or quickly reach shore to escape an underwater threat. Similar to the Glider Suit, the Rock Drake must maintain speed by sloping downward slightly while gliding or it will stall, causing it to pitch downward sharply. While gliding, if the Rock Drake is close enough to a surface (which is a pretty good distance, 20-25 foundations), a blue crosshairs will appear while looking at the surface. If the rider left clicks with this crosshair up, the Rock Drake will pounce forward towards that surface and then cling to it (automatically engaging wall climb mode, if necessary). Unlike the glide, this jet doesn't have any issues with going upwards, and the rider can pitch the camera sharply upwards and trigger the pounce before stalling, causing the Rock Drake to pounce to a significantly greater height. This pounce is also available while moving around on the ground, with similar effect. To enter climb mode (where the drake will automatically climb up and walls you walk up to) press right mouse on a PC, L3 on a PS4, and LT on a XBOX. Roles[edit | edit source] Cave Travel: Although Aberration lacks fliers, the Rock Drake makes for an extremely mobile mount, as it is able to traverse up and down every surface, and go upside down much like the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Megalania.png Megalania, although stamina will not be regenerated as long as it is not touching the ground, or climb mode is active. Along with this, it is also able to glide for long distances (this will drain its stamina). Dismounting the Rock Drake while it is still on a wall or ceiling will not make it fall down unless called to follow. Surface Explorer: Rock Drakes are among the only mounts that can get in and out of the cave systems to explore the surface on their own, without needing to build ramps or elevators. Their gliding capabilities and active camouflage make them the perfect mount for farming loot crates up above during the nighttime hours; able to completely avoid the dangerous wildlife, and provided you have the route memorized, they can quickly get you back below ground before the sun comes up. Conditions become survivable on the surface between, roughly, 21:00 hours and 05:00 hours, providing an eight in-game hour window to safely explore and loot. Exiting the caves or staying on the surface even thirty minutes before or after that time period can quickly become lethal. To maximize your time on the surface, plan your trips topside during the 10% day 90% night season. The current season can be checked by holding down the button that brings up the radial wheel which has the tame groups displayed, and can be tapped to bring out the map. Camouflage: Rock Drakes have the unique ability to turn themselves, their rider, and their saddle nearly invisible, although at a cost of slowly draining the Drake's stamina. Not a perfect invisibility, this camouflaging cloak can still be visible by the shimmering outline of the Drake that it produces, but makes the animal far less noticeable nonetheless. While in this state and remaining mounted, all wild dinos will ignore the player unless attacked or directly walked into (Nameless will attack if uncharged nonetheless). For warfare purposes, Drakes can cling to concealing surfaces with their camouflage active; laying in wait for ambushes, or be used as scouts to sneak into enemy territory. Since the camouflage covers both the player and the saddle, a tamed Drake looks identical to a wild camouflaged one; provided you act natural and don't get too close to the wild Drakes, you can hide among a wild population while trying to avoid enemies. Be wary of enemy turrets however, which can spot and target a Drake even if it is camouflaged. Reaper Seeker: Their feathers on their heads will frill up and glow slightly in the presence of https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Reaper.png Reaper Kings not owned by its own tribe, and any https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Reaper_Queen.pngReaper Queens. Their head will often turn left and right to locate them when idle and mounted, even if they are directly in front of the Drake. With high enough levels in health and damage, a Drake can make a superb Reaper-killer as well, and can be used to obtain Reaper Embryos and Pheromone Glands from Queens. Basilisk Tamer: Given how Rock Drake eggs are needed to tame Basilisks, it makes sense to use them for getting more eggs, and finding the giant snakes. Once found, the Basilisk can be provoked and drawn out from underground by quickly dismounting, then remounting to the safety of the Drake's back. Once provoked, an egg can be dropped from your inventory (eggs dropped from the Drake's inventory won't count towards your taming progress), then the Drake can quickly get out of the Basilisk's range, and wait until the snake targets and eats the egg. If the Basilisk uses its poison breath while it's attacking you, the Drake can easily dodge the poison spit with a well timed jump, which can be lifesaving. Nameless Hunter: While other tames can kill Nameless more quickly, Rock Drakes have the competition beat in how fast they can get the spoils back home. Nothing brings Nameless Venom back to base more quickly than a Drake, who can keep younger, growing Drakes well fed when they need it. The venom is not only useful for raising young Drakes, but can be fed to adults; doubling as both a rich source of food, and a powerful healing item that only Drakes can benefit from. With each dose of venom healing 100 points of health, a quick force-feeding of multiple amounts can keep a Drake in a fight for the long run, or patch it up after battles. Transport: The Rock Drake makes for an excellent option to haul cargo and passengers across the cave systems; able to reach resource rich areas quickly, and bring the bounty and friends back home to the base. Although it can haul goods and one additional passenger, it cannot carry other tames like flyers in other maps, meaning it is best to either dismount the Drake and harvest resources by hand, or stake a claim to an area with harvesting tames; using the Drake to transport materials back and forth. If being used for the transport of passengers, be wary of combat while someone else is with you on the saddle; as the passenger is damaged by attacks against the Drake and is not concealed by the camouflage ability. Water Mount: Whether you're browsing Aberration's large lakes or exploring the oceans of another Ark entirely, the Drake makes for a better-than-average water mount, and it has one unique ability that puts it a cut above the rest near the surface or in the shallows: the Drake, like the Basilosaurus, can jump straight out of the water. Unlike the Basilo, however, the Drake can jump directly into a glide that allows it to quickly transit between undersea regions, or quickly put a great deal of distance between itself and any undersea threat. Level health, damage, oxygen and stamina; perhaps especially stamina, as the frill of feathers on the Drake's head tends to obstruct visibility in first person view and using the camouflage feature is the only way to fight effectively without switching to 3rd person. Collectibles[edit | edit source] Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *The creature was first announced on October 13, 2017.[2] *As seen in the trailer, the Rock Drake is capable of turning itself and its rider invisible. **Its camouflage behaves more like a futuristic cloaking device rather than natural invisibility. This ability may be a side effect of Rockwell's theory; that traces of Element have slowly seeped into the genetic code of the Aberrant Ark's flora and fauna. *Rock Drake spawns with vast variety of color regions in the Wild, currently making them one of the two dino with the most varying color spawns. **This shares a trait with Tamed https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Reaper.png Reaper King with its midsection color region. *The Rock Drake's species is called "Draconis obscurum", which roughly means "Obscure or Dark Dragon" in Latin. *Like a Wyvern, a Rock Drake's max level on Difficulty 5 is 190. *Rock Drakes cannot jump, glide, dash or climb unless they either have a target to attack or - in the case of climbing - are wandering, this is valid for both wild and tamed Drakes, therefore survivors might find impossible to make a drake perform such actions in order to follow them. *Drakes cannot shift their camouflage by themselves, but wild ones often spawn camouflaged. *Although Rock Drakes made their debut in Aberration, they can also be found in Extinction. *Even though rock drakes are said to be a creature only found on aberration they can be found on extinction before the ending (attempted spoiler removal). This may mean that they were originally on all arks but became extinct on every other map except aberration. *Oddly, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Rock_Drake.png Corrupted Rock Drakes do not possess feathers on each limbs, but can still glide. Bugs[edit | edit source] *A Rock Drake's gliding ability is tied to whether it is sprinting or not. Normally, jumping while in sprint mode will cause your Drake to go into a glide upon the jump. A bug exists where if your Drake is currently set to sprint mode and you dismount it, then remount it, its glide ability will no longer be used when sprint is activated, but instead it reverses as your Drake manually returns to walking speed upon dismount, and will begin to glide every time you jump during normal walking speed. This can be debilitating during gameplay, as when running from a Reaper while jumping, expecting to go into a glide, you can instead end up falling to your death into a pit of element water. To easily fix this bug when it appears, put your Drake back into sprint-mode, dismount, then remount again and the effects should re-reverse themselves. **This bug can be exploited, as when your Drake starts to glide during walking speed instead of having to go into sprint mode, gliding costs significantly less stamina, allowing you to glide further distances. *Leaving a Rock Drake in climbing-mode on certain natural surfaces outside your render distance may cause it to warp elsewhere. **If it did not fall into a void, it can still be claimed with whistle as long as you are within a few distance from it. Using https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Transponder_Node.png Transponder Node and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Transponder_Tracker.png Transponder Tracker makes it easy to track them. *When an object is in the rider's hands, such as a gun, and even your map, your Rock Drake cannot glide. The Drake will even stop gliding in mid-air if an item is brought out. To fix this, simply put away the item in your hands, and your Drake will begin to glide normally again. This is similar to the issues Griffins have, as they cannot preform their aerial dive when the rider currently has the map or weapons in hand. *After dismounting, a Rock Drake might start walking away from its dismount location for no known reason, even if it is following the player. It may continue walking indefinitely or stop just a short distance away; requiring you to chase after and remount it to get it under control. This bug is occasionally tied to whether or not climb mode is activated, turning climb mode off before dismounting will sometimes prevent this bug. *Sometimes wild creatures can see through a Drake's camouflage ability, and will pursue to attack regardless of whether it is active or not. Any creature that will attack a Drake however, such as Nameless, will normally only attack if the Drake is spotted before camouflage is activated, if it is quickly deactivated then reactivated, are attacked while camouflaged, or you dismount then remount the currently camouflaged Drake. To tell if the bug is present and a certain creature can indeed see through the Drake's camouflage, be sure to avoid those four indicators. **Oddly, not only can wild Wyverns see through a Drake's camouflage, but their aggression range also increases substantially whenever a tamed Drake is near them. Wyverns will spot a Drake from an incredible distance, home in to attack it, and will only stop pursuing once the Drake gets out of draw distance. There is no confirmed explanation, nor fix to this bug at this time. *While Rock Drakes are susceptible to stun effects inflicted by https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Cnidaria.png Cnidaria and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Electrophorus.png Electrophorus, like https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Basilosaurus.png Basilosaurus, they do not knock the riders off the saddle when they are affected by it, and can still be controlled despite being in that state. Category:Dragons Category:Beasts Category:Monsters